Analyzers are known which are capable of diluting and measuring specimens at a plurality of dilution ratios. Inspection data processing systems provided with an auto analyzer for measuring specimens based on a dilution ratio included in analysis-request information transferred from an inspection data processing apparatus are known as diagnostic information processing systems provided with such analyzers (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 4-38467).
In the inspection data processing system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 4-38467, the inspection data processing apparatus automatically determines a dilution ratio based on past measurement values, and includes the dilution ratio in analysis-request information which is transmitted to an auto analyzer. Then, the auto analyzer dilutes and analyzes the specimen according to the transmitted dilution ratio.
For example, this inspection processing apparatus determines a dilution ratio to transmit to an auto analyzer; a dilution ratio identical to the previous ratio is used when the previous measurement value does not exceed a maximum 80% of the measurement range, and a dilution ratio is calculated by adding “1” to the ratio of the previous measurement value, and next previous measurement value, when the previous measurement value exceeds a maximum 80% of the measurement range.
However, since the inspection data processing system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 4-38467 determines the dilution ratio based on past measurement values, it cannot determine which dilution ratio would be appropriate for a specimen when a specimen is to be measured for a new patient for whom there are no past measurement values and there is no optimum dilution ratio. In this instance, therefore, the measurement must be repeated a number of times by gradually increasing the dilution ratio until the specimen is diluted at an optimum dilution ratio. Thus, diagnostic efficiency is reduced when the number of measurements increases. For example, since the reagents used for measurements are extremely expensive in the case of hormone and tumor marker diagnostics, there is a need to reduce the number of measurements to as low a number as possible.